


The Unborn

by minimoonp



Category: Mini Mitsuru Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Mind Fraggery + Illustration</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unborn

**Author's Note:**

> Pic from Rinmaru Games

"I WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!" someone shouted at her once. Every now and then, those words would pop up in Fukiko's mind and she'd think. She'd think how differently things would have been if she really hadn't been born. Those words played in her head, over and over one night as she went to bed. The next morning when she woke up, she was in for a big surprise.

She got out of bed, as usual, but then again it was different. There was no pesky uncle bugging her about how lazy she was when it was only 6 am. There was no loving aunt scolding said uncle in French as she was getting herself ready for a busy day of, whatever it was she did. As Fukiko exited her room, she went and knocked on their door.

"Hey uncle, stop being lazy and get out of bed." she said, but there was no answer. She figured, maybe he had already left and decided to go ahead and make her way to work. When she got there it wasn't nearly as full as usual. Opening the doors and looking around, she spotted no one at the cash register and that struck her as odd. Shoto was no where to be found, and he was never one to be late. The only thing she could reason was that maybe he was in the supply closet, but what could have flustered him this early in the morning? Looking at the sparse cluster of people in the restuarant she noticed a familiar green haired girl sitting down. Ready to solve the mystery, she immediately went over.

"Toru!" she called out as she reached her. She soon noticed that she wasn't in uniform. "Oh, I didn't know you had the day off today. Why is no one at the cash register though, where's Shoto?"

Toru stared for a moment, confusion on her face before she answered. "Do I know you?" she asked.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm being serious here." Fukiko replied flatly.

"I'm being serious too. I have no idea who you are."

Fukiko stood there in shock. What was wrong with her? Why didn't Toru remember her?

"Toru, is everything ok?" a deep voice spoke up from behind her. Fukiko turned around and was greeted with the tall figure of the one and only Shoto.

"Yeah, everything's ok. I was just talking to this girl here who seems to know me somehow. I don't know her, but I feel as if I should." she explained, trailing off at the end. She seemed to be deep in thought, maybe trying to think back to where she had met her before. She shook her head and looked up at Fukiko sadly, "Sorry, but I really don't remember you. Why don't you pull up a chair though, and we can talk." she said, patting on the chair next to her. Shoto sat down as well, sitting down a couple of plates, one with fruit and the other with a chocolate dipped waffle.

Pushing the waffle towards Toru, Shoto spoke up. "So, Miss..."

"Fukiko, just Fukiko." she corrected.

"Fukiko, what brings you here?"

"Well, I getting ready for work, but now..." Fukiko was so confused. First her uncle wasn't home, nor her aunt, and now two of her friends claim to not know her.

"We were just here for a bit of breakfast. This is our favorite restuarant, but this is the last day it's going to be in bussiness. Ooh, give me your strawberry, Shoto!" Toru said, getting a bit sidetracked as she reached her fork over to claim the only strawberry on Shoto's plate.

"Wait, what?!" Fukiko exclaimed.

Quickly catching her fork, she looked back at Fukiko, "What?"

"This is Mini Mitsuru's last day in business?"

"Yeah, it got bought out by some rich guy, HakaTaka something, I believe."

"Takamura." Shoto corrected, pushing up his glasses. Since when did he wear glasses in public?

"Right him. This place wasn't getting alot of business anyways. At one time this one angry guy was serving people, and I think it scared alot of them off. Since then, they just let the cashier hand people their plates while he stays in the back and cooks the food."

"So Gekido and Shiseka still work here?" Fukiko asked.

"Yeah, I think that's their names."

"What about you, why don't you work here?"

"Well, I was thinking about it, but since it's closing down, there's no use now."

"What about Setsuna and Saburo, where are they?"

"Who are they?" Shoto asked.

"They were- are our friends. We are all friends, why don't you remember?"

"We're sorry, we really are..." they said sadly.

Fukiko sighed, sitting her head down on the table. She really wanted to cry, but she would never cry in front of them, especially now that they didn't know her.

"I don't even care anymore." she mumbled.

"Of course you don't." Toru said and Fukiko lifted up and looked at her. Toru just giggled, "Sorry, I just had to. I didn't mean to make fun of, whatever it is that's going on."

"It's ok, whatever." Sighing once more, she looked around the shop again. It didn't seem as bright as it usually was, it wasn't as lively. It was so...unmagical. As she thought this, someone came out of the back, a man in a suit and swirled glasses. She immediately recognized this man as her uncle!

"Mini Mitsuru Morning everyone~" he said, his smile looking a bit sad, "I just wanted to thank all of you who came out this morning. You have all been the most wonderful of customers, and it pains me to say this but, Mini Mitsuru Cafe will be closing today. So I just thank you all once again for coming and I hope you have a magical rest of the day."

People clapped, as if in congratulations for a good run when he finished speaking, and he turned around to return to the back room. Fukiko almost fell out of her seat as she rushed to get to him.

"Uncle! Uncle wait! Yin!"

Stopping at the sound of his name he turned around. "Huh?"

"Uncle what's going on? What happened to the cafe, why is it closing?" she gave him a flurry of question.

"First things first, it's Mr. Mitsuru~" he said as he led her into the back room, "second of all, how do you know my first name?" he asked persona dropping completely. His plain voice looked so wrong with those swirl glasses she noted. "Third, why are you calling me uncle? I don't have a niece."

"In order, I know it's Mr. Mitsuru. Second, I know your name is Yin because I'm your niece. Third, see the second."

"Kay, look here ya twerp, my sister never had a kid. Her idiot husband thought I'd be a bad influence on 'em or something."

"So you're trying to tell me I was never born?"

"Maybe."

"Argh, you're still so frustrating!"

"Hey, it's your dream."

"Yeah well- wait what?"

Fukiko jolted up at the sound of pounding on her bedroom door. She looked around and realized that she was back home, back in her bed. Was that really all a dream?

"Hey, get your lazy butt out of bed, it's way past 6 o'clock now, you're going to be late." It was Yin's voice. Boy was she kinda glad to hear it.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up. I'll be right down." she called back, getting up and ready for, hopefully, a normal day.

 


End file.
